vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
June 2012
VFK National Donut Day 2012 Mini-Quest! Friday, June 1st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, June 2nd, 2012. Today is National Donut Day! Every year on the first Friday in June we celebrate this tasty confection! Whether you spell it donut or doughnut, this scrumptious treat has played an important part in the history of our country. On today's quest, let's look at how this little fried cake with a hole in the middle received its own holiday! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Maple Donut Hat! Fourth Anniversary Shirt! The award for gaming excellence is currently the Fourth Anniversary Game Shirt! The Fourth Anniversary Game Shirt will be available for only a short time, so don't miss it! The Game Shirt is the second item of the entire Fourth Anniversary Outfit! Mintie's Cozy Anniversary Resplendent Garden Encore Maze, June 3rd, 2012! Wander about in the beauty of the flowers in Mintie's special Cozy Anniversary Maze! It's time to get cozy, as you explore the intricacies of this charming maze, hidden away in Mintie's palatial garden estates! Your reward for completing Mintie's Maze will be a choice of either the Resplendent Garden Teleporter or a Fourth Anniversary Teddy Bear! Good luck to everyone! Try not to veer too far from the correct path, and may your allergies not catch you until you've been done with the maze for 10 minutes! Check the Event Calendar for your Local Time! Gold Stamps Catalog! You've seen the Gold Stamp Store, now get ready for the Gold Stamp Catalog! Coming tomorrow! The Gold Stamp Catalog will be arriving in the Gold Stamp Store, there, you will be able to pick and choose your heart's desire from the pages of the glittering Gold Stamp Catalog! Be sure to spend your Gold Stamps wisely, as more items are being added to the Gold Stamp Store all the time! You never know what the next surprise will be! VFK Pizza Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 3rd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 4th, 2012. Pizza is the favorite food of many in these fast paced modern times! Some believe that this wonderful food has been created to meet the needs of modern life, however, pizza finds its roots in ancient times. Its history can be traced all the way back to 600 B.C.! Despite its age, pizza has changed very little over the centuries. It is essentially the same tasty dish enjoyed centuries ago. On today's quest, we will look at the history of Pizza! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pepperoni Pizza Chair! VFK Pizza Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. WizardMerlin 2:16 2. Thepinkcutiecat 2:51 3. Muddymudkip 2:52 4. MissChickenGirl 2:52 5. Junonia 2:52 6. FreezePop 2:57 7. wildsplashstone 2:58 8. Erudite 3:01 9. iTony 3:06 10. Genie 3:15 11. Golden_Warrior 3:22 12. Prosperous 3:31 13. SpookyExtremeApple 3:32 14. teddybearstar 3:46 15. Fearless 3:46 16. sterlingsterling 3:55 17. MagicalGreenSquirrel 4:31 18. CaptainBlueMaxx 5:13 19. Evanescent 5:16 20. Arlo 5:17 21. MobeyGirl 6:16 22. wigglefritz 6:19 23. AceMagic-Megan 6:46 24. ClearSurfMorning 6:55 25. MrTeddyBear 7:07 26. astrolucky 7:10 27. ClearView 7:15 28. Kirllan 7:54 29. Jet_Lag 8:07 30. ooops 8:28 Mintie's Cozy Anniversary Resplendent Garden Encore Maze, June 9th, 2012! Wander about in the beauty of the flowers in Mintie's special Cozy Anniversary Maze! It's time to get cozy, as you explore the intricacies of this charming maze, hidden away in Mintie's palatial garden estates! Your reward for completing Mintie's Maze will be a choice of either the Resplendent Garden Teleporter or a Fourth Anniversary Teddy Bear! Good luck to everyone! Try not to veer too far from the correct path, and may your allergies not catch you until you've been done with the maze for 10 minutes! Check the Event Calendar for your Local Time! VFK Beach Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 10th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 11th, 2012. With this past Memorial Day unofficially welcoming the warm days of the summer season, many people start thinking about visiting their favorite beach! From the Atlantic to the Pacific, the US has a wide variety of beaches for those who love the sand, waves and sun! Some beaches offer huge crashing waves and rocky shorelines and cool temperatures, while others are smooth as glass with soft sand and gentle breezes. On today's quest, grab your sunscreen and your favorite beach chair and let's look more closely at our favorite place to visit in the summer, the beach! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Tidal Wave Chair! VFK Beach Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. iamabigdisfan 1:42 2. RetroGoGo 1:57 3. CopperGirl 2:00 4. mrchickenboy 2:10 5. wildsplashstone 2:10 6. Erudite 2:31 7. Aura 2:32 8. Nephthys 2:37 9. MissChickenGirl 2:40 10. Kanga 2:43 11. Prince_Scary 2:45 12. ExtremeScarySky 2:46 13. Sillybell 2:49 14. Minnie_Me 2:49 15. Wand-Carrier 2:55 16. LionJonathan 3:01 17. BillyMays 3:06 18. sterlingsterling 3:17 19. RealMaximumFire 3:22 20. CottonEyeJoe 3:40 21. Glaze 3:49 22. TebowTime 3:58 23. KittyKat 4:01 24. Kirllan 4:10 25. teddybearstar 4:12 26. astrolucky 4:58 27. Truffle 5:04 28. Neon_Flowers 5:31 29. Fearless 5:34 30. iProsper 6:13 VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Results! A round of congratulations are due to all of our racing participants in this year's VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza! The dedication to excellence this Racing Extravaganza was fantastic, with everyone turning in a stunning performance! Each racer who ran the race course on Sunday, sent over 200 incremental reports indicating where the racer's car was on the track for each race. Each of these 200 reports includes not only the location of the car, but also time, velocity and direction. Along with the start and end server times recorded on the server! Below is a visual representation of the paths taken over the race course by each of the winning racers: After completing the analysis of all of the recorded data, here are the winners of the two lap VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Race Day Course! Remember you must have raced the VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Race Day Course for it to count in the final race day results! We wish everyone the best of luck on the next racing event! Final Times: Modified Races First Place awards go to: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:48.676''' Second Place awards go to: 2. AncientMyth 00:49.640 Third Place awards go to: 3. PrincessAhoy 00:50.665 4. ExtremeScarySky 00:50.762 VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:48.676 2. AncientMyth 00:49.640 3. PrincessAhoy 00:50.665 4. ExtremeScarySky 00:50.762 5. CaptainNemo 00:52.111 6. BillyMays 00:52.862 7. Cutiemorgan 00:57.013 8. Poorbe 01:00.053 9. Tomorrow 01:02.041 10. Lemon_Tart 01:04.471 11. orchidlei 01:04.691 12. Dalben 01:07.563 13. StarTrekFreak 01:15.080 14. KingsHockey 01:15.199 15. MGMT 01:15.920 Stock Races First Place awards go to: 1. Poorbe 01:14.016 2. gradyb 01:14.257 3. LadyJaneGrey 01:14.513 4. orchidlei 01:14.579 5. AceGirl_Cindy 01:14.639 6. Tikipin_dude 01:14.808 7. HarryFan 01:14.926 8. MaroonTealFlower 01:14.927 9. ConverseStar 01:14.964 10. SoccerR 01:14.979 Second Place awards go to: 11. Mr.HollyWood 01:15.066 12. Lost_Yet_Found 01:15.096 13. purity 01:15.250 14. Aceiii 01:15.278 15. Shellyfish 01:15.284 16. AlliBe 01:15.366 17. KingsHockey 01:15.413 18. Gisele 01:15.526 19. Shoelaces 01:15.623 20. Laurbear 01:15.657 21. MGMT 01:15.789 22. allyforever 01:15.897 Third Place awards go to: 23. LionJonathan 01:16.016 24. AceTheSnowman 01:16.165 25. NiceGoldKnight 01:16.171 26. Sundae 01:16.193 27. SourCandy 01:16.338 28. iTony 01:16.503 29. LightBright 01:16.613 30. DuckSwimmer 01:16.623 31. Captain_Fear 01:16.712 32. Kettle.Chips 01:16.741 33. LittleBambi 01:16.806 34. LittleLara 01:16.819 35. HenWen 01:16.824 36. SunnyWrongFire 01:16.919 VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Poorbe 01:14.016 2. gradyb 01:14.257 3. LadyJaneGrey 01:14.513 4. orchidlei 01:14.579 5. AceGirl_Cindy 01:14.639 6. Tikipin_dude 01:14.808 7. HarryFan 01:14.926 8. MaroonTealFlower 01:14.927 9. ConverseStar 01:14.964 10. SoccerR 01:14.979 11. Mr.HollyWood 01:15.066 12. Lost_Yet_Found 01:15.096 13. purity 01:15.250 14. Aceiii 01:15.278 15. Shellyfish 01:15.284 16. AlliBe 01:15.366 17. KingsHockey 01:15.413 18. Gisele 01:15.526 19. Shoelaces 01:15.623 20. Laurbear 01:15.657 21. MGMT 01:15.789 22. allyforever 01:15.897 23. LionJonathan 01:16.016 24. AceTheSnowman 01:16.165 25. NiceGoldKnight 01:16.171 26. Sundae 01:16.193 27. SourCandy 01:16.338 28. iTony 01:16.503 29. LightBright 01:16.613 30. DuckSwimmer 01:16.623 SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Lap Leaders: SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 20 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:35.025 2. PrincessAhoy 00:36.206 3. AncientMyth 00:38.815 4. orchidlei 00:39.193 5. LightBright 00:39.963 6. Cutiemorgan 00:40.292 7. Poorbe 00:40.519 8. Whome 00:41.222 9. Lemon_Tart 00:42.147 10. Blue.Jelly.Beans 00:43.064 11. BillyMays 00:46.571 12. CaptainNemo 00:47.156 13. Eagle_King 00:47.556 14. Dalben 00:48.172 15. Sundae 00:54.090 16. KingsHockey 00:54.786 17. animalsaregreat 00:54.863 18. Tomorrow 00:59.647 19. Guest23774 01:01.610 20. FairyMermaid 01:02.092 SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. NoahBloo 00:55.572 2. DuckSwimmer 00:55.777 3. allyforever 00:56.966 4. Loggy 00:57.660 5. Joendy 00:58.392 6. aceprettybunny 00:58.768 7. Ashley-Pink 00:59.820 8. GoldenHeart 01:00.916 9. Captain_Fear 01:03.656 10. Shoelaces 01:03.881 11. RubyBrightEye 01:04.135 12. Anotherbe 01:04.145 13. MagicBella 01:04.569 14. Kettle.Chips 01:04.925 15. LightBright 01:05.330 16. LittleLara 01:05.382 17. iSky 01:05.670 18. Tikipin_dude 01:06.132 19. AceTheSnowman 01:06.280 20. Catie_Girl 01:06.377 21. Moneypenny 01:06.547 22. gradyb 01:06.571 23. orchidlei 01:06.596 24. iExtreme 01:06.749 25. Prosperity 01:06.855 26. purity 01:06.862 27. HamandEggs 01:06.884 28. SoccerR 01:06.945 29. MGMT 01:06.977 30. HawkEyes 01:07.018 Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Lap Leaders: Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 20 times: 1. PrincessAhoy 00:37.776 2. ExtremeScarySky 00:38.704 3. Cutiemorgan 00:45.121 4. Tomorrow 00:45.856 5. orchidlei 00:47.524 6. AncientMyth 00:47.614 7. Aceboy_Alex 00:50.942 8. Whome 00:54.197 9. Poorbe 00:55.249 10. MGMT 00:55.888 11. Lemon_Tart 01:00.252 12. Dalben 01:01.148 13. Eagle_King 01:01.728 14. KingsHockey 01:06.571 15. Camp_Rock_Rocks 01:09.243 16. PrinceLyon 01:13.941 17. animalsaregreat 01:17.950 18. Ormonddude 01:20.505 19. Genie 01:27.181 20. KrazysGuy 01:31.158 Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. AlliBe 00:52.626 2. LadyJaneGrey 00:52.684 3. LightBright 00:53.072 4. Moneypenny 00:53.132 5. LittleLara 00:53.605 6. Kettle.Chips 00:53.743 7. Anotherbe 00:54.249 8. SoccerR 00:54.278 9. Tikipin_dude 00:54.331 10. gradyb 00:54.577 11. KingsHockey 00:54.607 12. purity 00:54.614 13. MGMT 00:54.789 14. orchidlei 00:54.819 15. HamandEggs 00:54.827 16. Catie_Girl 00:54.837 17. NoahBloo 00:54.849 18. ConverseStar 00:54.892 19. MaroonTealFlower 00:54.945 20. allyforever 00:55.063 21. Prosperity 00:55.075 22. SourCandy 00:55.168 23. Stace 00:55.171 24. HawkEyes 00:55.188 25. awkward_turtles 00:55.298 26. DuckSwimmer 00:55.369 27. Mr.CoolDude 00:55.390 28. Loggy 00:55.441 29. JonathanSoccerStar 00:55.466 30. Lost_Yet_Found 00:55.479 Tire Thursday Practice Day - Lap Leaders: Tire Thursday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 20 times: 1. Tomorrow 00:40.173 2. Cutiemorgan 00:43.356 3. AncientMyth 00:44.417 4. orchidlei 00:44.998 5. BillyMays 00:45.142 6. PrincessAhoy 00:45.212 7. Aceboy_Alex 00:46.055 8. ExtremeScarySky 00:47.976 9. Lemon_Tart 00:49.566 10. Poorbe 00:49.941 11. CaptainNemo 00:50.093 12. Dalben 00:54.152 13. Whome 00:57.882 14. Eagle_King 00:58.428 15. MGMT 01:05.619 16. KingsHockey 01:06.479 17. ColorfulHeart 01:08.158 18. Ormonddude 01:08.310 19. Erudite 01:08.606 20. purity 01:09.133 Tire Thursday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. SoccerR 01:04.916 2. purity 01:05.216 3. Kettle.Chips 01:05.475 4. AlliBe 01:05.499 5. Moneypenny 01:05.566 6. gradyb 01:05.795 7. Tikipin_dude 01:05.901 8. ConverseStar 01:06.312 9. LadyJaneGrey 01:06.374 10. KingsHockey 01:06.426 11. Shoelaces 01:06.472 12. NoahBloo 01:06.543 13. Catie_Girl 01:06.617 14. DuckSwimmer 01:06.634 15. HawkEyes 01:06.814 16. Prosperity 01:06.822 17. coolguy 01:06.877 18. allyforever 01:07.056 19. Joshers 01:07.152 20. Munchykin 01:07.257 21. Stace 01:07.266 22. madamemagical 01:07.419 23. LittleBambi 01:07.528 24. tomorowlandude 01:07.562 25. Fishandchips 01:07.574 26. Anthem 01:07.616 27. Loggy 01:07.836 28. Shellyfish 01:07.920 29. NiceCutePumpkin 01:07.955 30. MaroonTealFlower 01:08.022 2012 Father's Day Summer Ball As part of our Fourth Anniversary Summer Celebration, you won't want to miss our Father's Day Summer Ball! We will have our Father's Day Summer Ball on June 16th, 2012 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) The Father's Day Summer Ball will also be held on Sunday afternoon, June 17th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Father's Day Summer Ball! As part of the Father's Day Summer Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! VFK Flag Day and US Army Birthday 2012 Mini-Quest! June 14th is Flag Day and all this week is National Flag week! The Continental Army was created on June 14th, 1775. Which makes June 14th also the Birthday of the US Army! We will of course have a Flag-Tastic Mini-Quest reward you won't want to miss! Fourth Anniversary Summer Fun! Spring is over, Summer's here, Sun, and surf and fun is near! Summer colors, bright in hue, Tell us there is something new! Hardly breathing 'till it's done, We're seizing all of summer's fun! Tanks, and tees, and cute flip-flops, Barbeques and hot new rock! Golden beaches, and the ocean, and if you haven't got the notion: This summer's going to be blast, You're sure to want to make it last! The Summer Solstice marks the beginning of Summer, and June 20th is the start of the Fourth Anniversary Summer Celebration! With new furni, new rides, building contests, Sand Castle competitions, Island Retreats and Fourth of July Celebrations, a passel of Summer Fun awaits you! Of course what would Summer be without Sand Dollars? An exciting collection of Summer Items will be available exclusively for Sand Dollars, so on the longest day of the year, the Summer Solstice, Sand Dollars will be cruising into VFK! You might ask, how do I get Sand Dollars? Micro Quests will be returning and with Sand Dollars as the reward! The games will also yield a fine prize of Sand Dollars to the most excellent gamers! So get the Sand Dollars while the living is easy, because once Summer is gone, so are the items from the store and the Sand Dollars! Update June 14th, 2012. Server maintenance is complete! VFK Flag Day and Birthday of the US Army 2012 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, June 14th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, June 15th, 2012. Today is Flag Day and also the birthday of the US Army! Each year, we celebrate Flag Day on June 14th. Flag Day, which falls in Flag week, honors the US flag and commemorates the adoption of the "stars and stripes". This day is also the Birthday of the US Army. In the month of May, 1775, the Second Continental Congress was convened. On June 14th, 1775, the Continental Army was created in order to address the threat posed by the British. Two years later on June 14th, 1777, the Continental Congress approved the design of the flag of the United States. On today's quest, we'll take a look at these two historical events! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Flag Day Patio Set! VFK Father's Day 2012 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 17th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 18th, 2012. Happy Father's Day! Fathers are the traditional leaders of the family. They are guides, supporters, motivators and protectors, and so much more! On this Father's Day, we are taking this opportunity to let them know how much we love them! On today's quest we will take a mini-look at the history of Father's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fathers Day 2012 Pin [[VFK Sailing Quest]! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 17th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 18th, 2012. Today is Father's Day! Every year on the third Sunday in June we honor a very special person in our lives... Dad! We can give him gifts, and even make him his favorite foods for dinner, but we also know how fathers love adventure! So, this year we are going to show Dad how much we love him by taking Dad sailing! On today's special Father's Day outing, let's surprise Dad, and take him on a crash course in all things nautical! Let's go sailing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Chuck the Singing Marlin! VFK Sailing Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Brain-Freeze 2:02 2. MagicAsh 2:07 3. WhoopDeeDoo 2:12 4. Scarlett 2:12 5. lucky_magic 2:13 6. Kanga 2:19 7. aceprettybunny 2:19 8. mrchickenboy 2:19 9. iTony 2:21 10. ImmaNinja 2:28 11. MissChickenGirl 2:31 12. Daisysun 2:36 13. Trialthalon 2:37 14. Roo 2:45 15. ExtremeScarySky 2:58 16. sterlingsterling 3:00 17. Kirllan 3:01 18. Colleen 3:08 19. PCJam 3:32 20. teddybearstar 3:46 21. TebowTime 3:51 22. jadeblue 4:43 23. angelwaterfairy 4:49 24. Eclipse_Moon 4:55 25. JuanKi 5:20 26. american-pride 5:37 27. LittleFroggy 6:16 28. maracita 6:19 29. astrolucky 6:22 30. Regina 7:04 VFK Watermelon Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 24th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 25th, 2012. This is Watermelon Seed Spitting Week! What is summer without a traditional seed spitting contest and accompanying festivities? Many communities all over the country have been having their own festive version of honoring the delicious, magnificent watermelon! So let's join in the fun and help celebrate Watermelon Seed Spitting Week! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Watermelon Couch! VFK Watermelon Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. BlueLightSpecial 1:03 2. RUserious 1:06 3. Suella 1:07 4. Boogie_Shoes 1:11 5. NoWayREALLY 1:13 6. Contemporary 2:17 7. WizardMerlin 2:23 8. MissFroggy 2:28 9. AquaInWonderland 2:30 10. MobeyGirl 2:43 11. sweet_muffin_cake_star 3:08 12. Reliance 3:10 13. EmilyAwesome 3:13 14. RainKit 3:13 15. MissChickenGirl 3:22v 16. Azul_Flames 3:27 17. AceAwesomeHair 3:31 18. Erudite 3:51 19. teddybearstar 4:04 20. oopsher 4:19 21. CopperGirl 4:22 22. FreezePop 4:24 23. Cool_Sporty_Ally 4:25 24. Skillet 4:37 25. ooops 4:49 26. wildsplashstone 4:52 27. Guest373320 5:12 28. sterlingsterling 5:52 29. wigglefritz 6:34 30. funfly 6:37